The proposed research will analyze elderly migration streams for 1955 to 1960 and 1965 to 1970. Uutilizing migrant records from the U.S. Bureau of the Census Public Use Sample tapes, analysis will compare general and elderly migrant streams for and between both time periods. Current research by the applicants provides information on 1965 to 1970 state-to-state elderly migration patterns and destination impacts. The research proposed here extends that study to smaller areal units for 1965 and 1970, and to an earlier decade to provide trend data on elderly migration. The state-to-state county group analyses of 1965 to 1970 migrants will focus on communities within major migrant destination states in order to compare patterns of selective recruitment and to estimate migrant demographic, socioeconomic, and housing impacts on those target communities. The 1955 to 1960 analyses will compare general and elderly mover types (nonmovers, local movers, intrastate and interstate migrants) selective recruitment, and migrant impact on destination states. Data on changes over time for patterns of elderly migration, changes in composition of migration streams, and changes in the types of destination impacts will be analyzed to address hypotheses on selective recruitment and the historical development of migration streams. Comparisons of selective recruitment for the elderly versus general migration will be made. Transaction flow analysis will identify salient migration stream; t-tests and discriminant analyses will be used to test for significant compositional differences among mover types. In addition, discriminant functions will be employed to test for differences in the basis of selective recruitment between the two time periods. The results of this study will fill substantial gaps in elderly migration literature and address theoretical issues in demography and gerontology.